


Alphabet Challenge - Ishimondo (Bigjumpervibes)

by Bigjumpervibes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Short & Sweet, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigjumpervibes/pseuds/Bigjumpervibes
Summary: Alphabet Challenge!Concept:Create small stories / drabbles for randomised words for each letter of the alphabet.Small stories / drabbles should be less than 500 words.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 18
Kudos: 70





	1. A: Absent

Most of the students didn’t bat an eye when there was no reply for Mondo Owada during the roll call. It wasn’t unusual for the biker to be absent from class, in fact in was almost expected for the first classes of the day. 

What was strange was when there was no answer for Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

Everyone stared at the empty desk with furrowed brows reminiscent of its usual occupant. 

There was no word of him being ill or being called in by another teacher to help with some other task, no one in the room had been informed of any reason why the hall monitor would be late or even miss class today.

As minds wondered and speculations were pieced together everyone had their own version of what had happened. They ranged from the plausible like Makoto’s hypothesis that the boy had reported in as sick however the message had got lost in the delivery to the absurd like Junko’s theory he had been whacked over the head by a giant mallet and was bleeding out somewhere.

Like a game of telephone, more and more suspicions were thrown out and travelled around the classroom, it wasn’t until the door was abruptly opened that the room settled down. 

Eleven minutes after class was meant to start Kiyotaka had arrived, out of breath and slightly dishevelled but arrived nonetheless. Apologies were shouted at the befuddled teacher before he sulked into his usual seat.

Some whispers began again but soon died down as the lesson resumed, it was only when the door was slammed open again that excitement injected itself into the class again.

Twenty-two minutes after class was meant to start Mondo had arrived, relaxed if not slightly frustrated. He muttered about his bike breaking down halfway to the school this morning and took his place grumpily at the back of the class.

This was how the class discovered that Mondo had been driving Kiyotaka to school for the last month and a half, and that the latter had ran a mile to school this morning.


	2. B: Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist!Mondo  
> Model!Taka

Statues were always an artform that escaped him. No matter how gentle Mondo tried to be he never managed to create anything so delicate or elegant like the marble figures he saw in galleries or museums. He didn’t think he was bother about it since his art was based on wood-working and general craftmanship instead. He preferred creating useful pieces rather then things that were just nice to look at.

So why he found himself going over every detail of the new statue in art studio was lost on him. It turned up one day out the blue, to be honest he first thought it was an eyesore, just another dude in a pose that looked like he was shouting at a great evil. It was interesting but nothing unique. However, each time he passed it he took in more and more of its details.

Starting with the pose. The guy was definitely shouting at something and his stance was confident even powerful. Like all he did was shout and reprimand improper creatures, like his body was built for that and Mondo realised, if a bit slowly, that he was actually _built_ for that. 

The face was so expressive, he looked like he was challenging the audience themselves and the eyes were vividly engaging despite being void of any colour. Mondo thought he could hear the voice of the character just from viewing it’s features, strong and authoritative but somehow also holding a shred of compassion. 

Letting his gaze droop lower he felt a bit bashful as he admired the chiselled pectorals and abs, why’d the artist have to make the guy so ripped? Though if he was being honest the body was the first thing he had noticed about the piece. It was a good-looking figure, muscled but not overtly. At least they gave the guy a robe which covered up his lower half, somehow he felt like the statue wouldn’t appreciate taking part in indecent exposure.

Arms and legs were uncovered outside the robe and they only added to the assurance that radiated off the man. Whatever, no, whoever this guy was he never questioned himself or his morals, you could tell just from the way he held himself and pointed at his missing adversary. 

On the topic of a foe, he wondered what they would look like? Maybe someone equally as headstrong? Or maybe some sort of wild beast? Or a combination of the two? And then who would win… 

“Isn’t it wonderful?”

Mondo jumped at the unexpected voice next to him. He looked over and his jaw dropped at the sight. A man of the exact same likeness appeared, it was as if the statue had leaped off the plinth and shrugged on some pants and a sweater vest.

“You’re him?” Mondo dumbly pointed out.

“I merely modelled, my friend created the piece, a great likeness indeed!” The man exclaimed copying the pose of his marble self.

Well, he certainly had the body…


	3. C: Criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1960's AU  
> Officer!Taka

“Y’know you’re a criminal to 'em too” 

“Owada” Officer Ishimaru sighed from the other side of the jail cell, he pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation “Not this again” 

“I thought ya were a man of morals” The gang leader glared at him, he was battered and bruised, some from the fight they pulled him out of and some no doubt from his own colleagues “You lie to yerself ‘nd everyone around ya every time you put on that damn uniform”

Kiyotaka had been an officer for several years now and steadily made his way through the ranks through hard work and commitment to his occupation. It was only when he met the man currently staring him down did he feel his position wasn’t as noble or honest as he once thought it was.

“I know… I don’t want to lie to anyone, most of all you”

Gripping the bars separating them he closed his eyes and let his forehead rest against the cool metal.

“Dammit Taka, I don’t want ya to lie to your god damn self!”

Bigger hands now enclosed around his and he opened his eyes to find he was staring directly back into his lovers. They were always so fiery despite the soft shade of lilac that coloured them. They were his favourite place to hide.

This relationship had started after the first few times the rougher man had been chucked into the cell, Ishimaru was the usual guard they put on and something about this inmate drew him in time and time again. However, they weren’t just corrupting the idea of justice by being together, they were also breaking the law. Homosexuality wasn’t legal and it was dangerous to even suggest such a thing. Hence why the leader had been arrested so many times, his group often attended or supported protests.

“Let’s get out of ‘ere, let me take ya somewhere we can be safe” Eyes decorated with black smudges pleaded with him.

“Mondo…” Kiyotaka let himself fall into the other’s comfort as they shared a kiss through the bars of the jail cell. It was desperate, emotional, and fleeting, like most of their romantic interactions had been.

He wanted nothing more than to run away with the rouge, to live a life where their kisses could be sweet and comforting not just sad and hidden. 

He wanted to be free with the other man.

So they did just that.

The next day the other officers would find a locked jail cell with an abandoned police hat laying in the middle of it, a subtle final callout from two men who had enough of the weights piled on their shoulders, weight that wasn’t their own.


	4. D: Distortion

Shapes were fuzzy, the landscape in front of him was slowly coming into focus and yet the feeling of distortion clouded his mind. Kiyotaka could recognise he was in a classroom; his desk was tidy, and he could see the faint marks left behind from other students who had goaded the previous owner. What was throwing him off was the idea he may of fallen asleep in class hence him waking up alone.

Taking a look around the room his head throbbed with unease, it was familiar and yet it was not, this was indeed a space he knew well but new additions like boarded up windows were making his body itch with uncertainty. 

He slowly stood up and noticed there was a note on the place he was just resting. Reading it he felt a sense of calm start to make its way into his body, there were instructions which implied there was order and as the hall monitor he would ensure to follow and direct others to follow these directives. 

Familiarity became confidence and he made his way to location mentioned in the note, on his way there some anxiety seeped in as he slowly recognised the building and its new alterations. Opening the door to the meeting spot he frowned when he realised he was the first one to arrive, and then furrowed his brows further… Why did he expect others? Maybe expecting the writer of the note made sense but multiple people did not…

Eventually people filtered into the room as he predicted. The throbbing in his head began again, they were all so distinctive and as he welcomed their arrival he found himself predicting their vocal tones and mannerisms but seemingly without knowing them prior. The other students didn’t react as phased as he did by each other, they were more focused on the school and situation, maybe the note didn’t fill them with the comfort it did Ishimaru that there was authoritative figure somewhere.

However, there was one person who did seem as perplexed as he did when meeting him. 

“Mondo. Mondo Owada, nice to fuckin’ meet ya” 

“Watch your language Owada” He instinctively scolded “Kiyotaka Ishimaru”

The taller man stared at him longer than the others did and he found himself doing the same, why did he get a sense of safety in this man who clearly showed such unruly attributes. Bleached hair, no indication he cared about a uniform or rules in general, he was the very picture of a delinquent.

Yet though they both glared at each other there was an underlying sense of understanding. Like they knew each other’s souls and had somehow forgotten, but how could anyone forget something so important? The distortion was eating him up and maybe that’s why he gravitated to the presence of the other.

The door opened distracting the room and the fifteenth student walked in, and late of all things! 

“Whoa, hey! Another new kid?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who are enjoying this series so far :)


	5. E: Exceed

“This is excellent Mondo! You’re ‘Exceeding Expectations’ yet again!” Kiyotaka cheered as he read over the other boy’s report. 

They were currently in Kiyotaka’s dormitory after receiving their reports for the academic year. Most students would go out to celebrate with their families on such an occasion but unsurprisingly the pair ended up spending time together instead, one due to lack of a parental figure and the other with his guardian occupied with work.

“Yeah, woohoo or whatever” The biker lazily replied from the bed he was laid across, he was fixated on reading his friend’s report with a stern expression “Why’d ya only get ‘Meeting Expectations’ on yours?” He moved to look at his friend who was sat at his desk “Yer getting straight A’s all over the joint”

“Ah, that’s because my expectations defined by the school are A’s, achieving that grade is what I’m predicted to do so doesn’t warrant exceptional praises” Kiyotaka replied matter-of-factly. 

“Wait” Mondo now moved to sit at the end of the bed “So, all your hard work to get an A means fu- nothing? That’s rubbish!” He censored himself knowing the other well enough that it would just lead onto a tangent of reprimanding.

“Well, I can still achieve ‘Exceeding Expectations’, I did so in Literature this year”

“How?”

“I set up the Book Club as well as completed all my studies” 

“So you had to do all the hard work to get an A AND also do more stuff? That’s bull—Ridiculous!” He now stood up and emphasised his words with his hands “No wonder kids are burnin’ out left and right! Just ‘cause you do yer work and get what your expected to doesn’t mean yer ain’t putting in exceeding amounts of effort!”

“I’m aware Mondo but these ratings only serve to motivate—”

“The hell they do! They teach ya that yer ain’t good enough until you collapse and then they pat ya on the back like ‘You’ve done exceptionally well! Going forward this is your new goal!’” He knew his performance would only displease his friend but Mondo was furious the system was teaching the guy he thought the world of that burning himself out was a good thing.

Mondo looked around for something and then moved over to the desk.

Kiyotaka looked puzzled as the other grabbed some paper and a pen before starting to write something down. Once done he handed it hesitantly over to him, all the adrenaline had left the biker’s posture and he shifted on his feet. 

“Just take it ‘kay?” As he did the other moved to bathroom “Be back in a sec”

Kiyotaka’s face was the picture of confusion, he read the note hoping it would help him understand.

_Kiyotaka Ishimaru_

_Hard Work: Exceeding Expectations_

_Support / Teamwork: Exceeding Expectations_

_Leadership: Exceeding Expectations_

_Literature: BEYOND Exceeding Expectations_

_Friendship: (Constantly) Exceeding Expectations_

_Signed: Mondo Owada_

_Comments: Change this system when you’re in power, yeah?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Mondo is RIGHT - Burning yourself out is not worth it! Education or work wise.

**Author's Note:**

> I used to love these! I was reminded of them from one I found for an old OTP I dipped into on here! (https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628034/chapters/23509899 RanRei ReiRan)
> 
> If anyone else wants to do this I put together a brief post on Tumblr:  
> https://perse-phone2000.tumblr.com/post/643592794942980096/i-dipped-into-an-old-ships-ao3-tag-and-found-an


End file.
